What happens when the Madubachi Trio gets drunk
by mychemicalromance54
Summary: A lot of OCCness.suck at summeries.please review but no flames.Bound to mentaly scar you fo a while.a one shot.PLEASE review my story or I probably will not be making another 1 so again please review:


What Happens when the Madubachi Trio gets Drunk(and Hatori turns gangsta)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or "How Low can you Go" by Ludacris

Shigure and Ayame decided to have a party and they were going to invite the entire zodiac and Tohru.  
They decide to hand out invintations to everyone and at the last moment,before they printed them out, they put down Hatori will be there to keep an eye on they handed them out and now all they had to do was try to convince Hatori to come to the party that went to his house and somehow persuaded him to come siad that he will be there and after they left, he packed in his briefcase the following:  
cap,baggy pants,.(you'll see later)  
**************at the party*******************  
"Ok will be doing kareoke(I know I spelled it wrong but my computer doesn't have spell !)We will be going in alphabetical order,exept for me,Ayame,and Ha'ri.  
1st up is Akito.  
Blah blah blah Akito sings so does everybody else except for the Madubachi Trio.  
who by that Shigure and Ayame somehow got blah it gets interesting because it is their turn to sing "How Low Can You Go"by Ludacris Hatori runs off to the bathroom and changes,so when he comes back out Yuki is like "HOLY CRAP!WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO HATORI!"but nobody really listened.

And now,the moment you all been waiting for:How Low Can You Go!  
_Hatori:How low can you go?(x8)(While he was going low)_  
_Ayame:How low can you go?(x8)_  
_Shigure:Hahaha Luda! All:She can go lower than I ever really thought she could Face down, ass up (ass up =Hatori)_  
_The top of yo booty jigglin' out yo'jeans Baby pull yo'pants up I like it when I see you do it Better than I ever seen it done before A lot of women drop it to the ground BUT, how low can you go Lower than yo' mamas ever seen it in her lifetime Never would of imagined it Not even in her right mind Practice in front of that mirror Now you doin' it on the dance floor Mad 'cuz I can't get with you Just show me how to dance (OOOH) (Ayame)_  
_I may not want to get low so I'm post it up kinda like a playa do But if you come to the crib then I might show you girls a thang or 2 Yeah I think you a superstar With a ass like that you gotta blew Before you make it big there's just one thing _ow

[Chorus] (Ayame)  
(Squeaky Voice) How low can you go?(x8)

(Shawnna) (Shigure)  
_I could go low, (go low) lower than you know, Go low,(go low) lower than you know, Go low,(go low) lower than you know, Go low,(go low) lower than you know, Go low,(go low) lower than you know,_

_(at this moment everyone's mouth is wide open and they're gaping at the sight before them,mostly at Hatori who was break dancing,which they have never seen before.)_

_(Luda) [Verse 2] (All but Ayame) I be like knick knack paddy wack Oh where my kitty cat give a dog a bone How many licks does it take 'till I get to the center And let a reala nigga take you home I can make this show stop As soon as you hear this flow pop From A-T-L-A-N-T-A and all the way to yo' drop Put the needle on the record And I make her get lower than a Lamborghini And if she really get low, Then I'mma shoot a video and put it all on T.V. 'Cuz I like that French vanilla and the Caramel BUT, when it comes to chocolate I know that very well Asian persuasion all the discrimination I love how they seem to please us I wanna taste them butterrican peacans Peanut butterscups like Reese's Pieces 'Cuz I think you a superstar With a ass like that you gotta blew Before you make it big well there's just one thing that I gotta know_

_[Chorus] Ayame_

_(Luda) [Verse 3] (All but Ayame) Drop it, hit it, dump it, split it Don't stop (get it get it) Put it in reverse just to back it up Let me put some Luda in it Show me what you working with I'll show you some of this bank roll Yeah you a superstar There's just a thing I gotta know So_

_[Chorus]All_

After that,Hatori just left everyone,including Akito, speechless,and then Hatori comes back with his suit on and his hair is he is walking by, everyone,with their mouth still open, stared at him for a really long Momiji broke the akward silence and said "Look at Shigure and Ayame!"for they were passed out on the stage.  
So that's that, Hatori goes clubbing every friday night,and oddily enough,nobody commented on what happened at that party for a long time.  
End


End file.
